The penis and the testicles are constantly in contact, which is not good from the hygienic and health points of view. Due to their position, these organs are constantly exposed to sweating. Particularly negative effect is from the drops of urine remaining after urination or caused by problems with mild incontinence.
The present invention aims to provide versatile men's briefs especially suitable for wear by active persons who suffer from mild urinary incontinence or for patients recovering after surgery. Moreover, it is an advantage of the arrangements disclosed herein that the briefs are intended for those not incontinent and for those suffering incontinence.
The technical problem that is solved by this invention relates to designing of men's briefs, where the penis will be physically separated from the testicles, and having a removable incontinence absorbent receptacle adapted to fit within said men's briefs in an easy and comfortable way with tightening means for preventing the penis from going beyond the incontinence absorbent receptacle.
Since the penis is naturally slightly directed to the left or right side, the present invention provides such natural position avoiding any pressure caused by briefs. An overlapping inner insert prevents the penis from falling out of the briefs' separate space, especially when the wearer is in a sitting position for an extended period of time. A further advantage of the present invention is that the briefs' orifice is oriented left or right, depending on the customer's preferences.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the briefs adjustable tightening around the penis prevents the penis from going beyond the incontinence absorbent receptacle during sleep or any other sport activity.
Document GB 2174288 A is closest prior art and discloses a pair of men's briefs (200), which include a pocket located in the crotch region (212) and defined by an outer wall of a liquid-impermeable material which is longer than it is wide and an inner wall of like material which has a central hole therein, and the outer and inner walls are positioned so as to retain, in use, an elongate absorbent pad in the pocket. The present invention differs from the technology disclosed in document GB 2174288 A in that the opening in the present invention's briefs has a circular like form which encircles penis in a way that prevents its falling out from separated space, and furthermore the present invention's briefs utilize an elastic means for adjustably tightening the briefs around the penis. Another advantage over document GB 2174288 A relates to the material of the briefs and form of the incontinence absorbent receptacle. According to document GB 2174288 A, the absorbent pad is in elongated form and the crotch region of the briefs is made of liquid-impermeable material.
According to the present invention parts of the briefs are not made of a liquid-impermeable material. Instead, the absorbent article is in the form of a receptacle; it can be disposable or washable and comfortably fits within briefs. Further, since the receptacle according to present invention is in the form of a three dimensional container, it ensures retention of the urine within the receptacle and prevents urine from contacting and wetting the briefs.
The men's briefs with separate space for the penis adapted for incorporating a removable incontinence absorbent receptacle according to the present invention makes for a very useful underwear for improving men's health, that can be manufactured very economically and in numerous embodiments. It includes essential improvements relative to previously known briefs and incontinence absorbents of this type.